Love me or Hate me
by Touching the Wind
Summary: bakugan characters are living in the mid evil days.Princess Julie the snobby, rude and demanding best friend of noble women Alice the kindess most scincere person in the kingdom. when alice falls in love with Julie's betrothed what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Princess Julie's POV

I looked at my reflection in the full body mirror in front of me. Beautiful, that's what I was, but when wasn't I. I looked at the designer sewing the fabric to make a poof. Though short he was marvelous, fabulous, a genius wait…what is that!? 

I looked at the side of the mirror to see one of the poofs hem was coming undone! "Ugggahhh!"I screeched in horror.

" what is it…your highness" said the little blond boy stopping his sewing to look up at the princess before him," is something wrong?"

I shot him a look of utter disgust," of course there is you blind troll! Just look over their!" I said directing his attention to the now sagging fabric.

" ohh my…I'm so sorry I'll fix this right away" he said stretching his hand toward the messed up poof.

I tugged it away from him," stop!" I shrieked," You'll just ruin it more!"

He staggered back," but…miss-"

" Get Out! Uggg you awful thing I'll see to it that you never hem a dress again!" Ha. Take that," Now SCAT!"

The boy stumbled back and hung his head low and headed for the door.

I started to breath heavily trying to cool my now red face when I heard the oak door behind me open.

Nobel Women Alice's POV

I walked around the corridors searching for my friend. Were could she have gone off to this time? I turned the hall to bump into a blue haired maid.

" Oh my I'm sorry Madam Alice please forgive me." apologized Runo," I'm sorry"

I smiled at her," Oh it's fine but if you could assist me for a moment I would like to find were princess Julie is."

"ohh." said Runo,"I believe her majesty is yelling at another seamstress." she scowled. Runo wasn't a big fan of the princess.

" Thank-you Runo!" I yelled already running down the corridor to the sewing room.

I arrived to see a red faced Julie wearing a very well made pink dress with small poofs running down the seems. 

Judging on the look on Julie's face she was unpleased with the design. I felt bad for whoever the seamstress was. He probably didn't deserve the way the princess had treated him.

I smiled to myself thinking up a plan to help him," Oh my how beautiful!" I said walking twords the silver haired princess," What a lovely dress."

The navy blue eyes girl sniffled as her eyes turned glossy," It's ruined!" she sniffled a sob.

I tried to look as confused as she could muster," What could be wrong with it?"

Julie turned and looked at her," How can it look like anything when my puff is falling!" she sniffed

I walked towards the dress and examined it. Sure enough I noticed after much difficulty one of the small puffs seem was a little looser than the others and was sagging lightly," Oh I see." I said," The seamstress just needs to take it in? Were is the new seamstress?" I tried to sound clueless.

"Gone. I fired him." said Julie turning her head.

" Well then how are you ever going to fix this?" I asked smiling inside," The other poofs are so perfect and delicate you cant risk having another hand touch them."

Julie seemed to be in thought," Oh I have to get him to finish the the dress! But I sent him off" screeched Julie eyes looked red and puffy.

" All you have to do is apologize Julie and then he'll finish the dress."

"I can't." she seemed to gain some composure," A princess _never_ apologizes" 

I new she would say that," Well maybe I could apologize for you so he would finish the dress."

Julie seemed to like the idea," Ohh yes please!"

I started out the oak doors turning to see a young blond bow leaning on one of the stone pillars. He was wearing a suit of blue and white. A pair of red spectacles on his cream colored face.

" Hello," I said smiling at him," I'm guessing you're the seamstress"

" Was," corrected the boy. He hung his head low.

" Well the princess was thinking it over and thought it unfair the way she treated you."

The boy looked up hopeful," really?"

I nodded," oh yes, she really wants you to come finish the gown."

The boy got up on his legs, it wasn't much of an improvement to his height." well better not let her wait any longer."

I smiled as he walked swiftly to the sewing room I followed.

" what's your name?" I asked him trying to be polite.

" Murucho," he said simply," and yours?"

" Alice, Alice Gababich." I said

" A pleasure to meet you." said the small boy giving her a clumsy bow.

They arrived at the sewing room to find the princess examining the fabric once more. When she saw them come in she turned her head towards the loose poof and turned to face the mirror once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Julie's POV

I gawked at myself in the full length mirror. The dress having been mended by Murucho, made her look positively radiant. The silky pink fabric displayed her silver hair in a new light and added a nice tone to her dark tan skin. As for her navy blue eyes they tied in the whole thing.

"Oh Alice don't I look wonderful!" I said turning to my friend.

Alice stood in the corner of the room staring at Julie timidly. Her light green dress had a small white sash across her torso. Her big honey brown eyes made her look so timid and weak and her orange locks made her pale skin almost seem snow white. If it wasn't for her rosy pink check you might of thought her to be dead.

"Very pretty Julie" said Alice simply," The dress is very well made."

I smiled at this complement examining my beauty once more," Oh I do look gorgeous don't I!?" I said twirling in my new dress. I was simply in love with it. "Murucho you must make me some more garments! How about something red? I mean with the holidays coming up…"

Murucho looked somewhat pleased and somewhat scared as her started to say," That could be arranged"

"Oh Alice you must get a dress made to! I think something pink I mean it would be changes from green don't you think?" Alice seemed to be zoning off her face almost looked paler then usual," Alice! Hello Earth to Alice!!!"

She turned meekly looking directly at me," Whatever you think would look best."

I examined her," Are you alright Alice? "

" I'm fine." She said standing up straighter and smiling at me.

I looked at her. Alice wasn't one to lie so if she said she was fine she was fine," Ok then, Murucho would you surprise us with some new designs by…lets say next week I would like to casual dresses and one Christmas ball gown and Alice will have a casual pink dress"

"Yes madam" said Murucho bowing," I will get working on them strait away."

"That would be grate! Alice and I will be off then!" I said pulling the red head out of the room.

Lady Alice's POV

I stumbled to keep up as my friend pulled me out of the room. She seemed to be strong for a princess but then again I wasn't that strong myself so who am I to judge.

She started to talk about the new gowns that Murucho was making. Being ride I zoned her out. My head hurt like crazy and I wasn't about to let the bomb start ticking from over dosage of princess talk. I just nodded occasionally and gave her a small noise to indicate that I was on the same page as her.

I did what I always did when my head hurt, which seemed to be happening quite a lot lately, let her mind wander about thinking about anything and everything.

I thought about my father. How I missed him. How I remembered being stuck with a tutor and then hearing the door open and running into his arms. I kept back tears as I thought of him.

I didn't want Julie to get worked up about me suddenly crying so I stopped my thoughts and listened to what she was saying.

"…and the dress really brought out my eyes don't you think?" asked Julie turning her head towards me.

" Still talking about the dresses" I thought," It did look marvelous on you." I said. This was true Julie always looked beautiful.

Before Julie could agree with me and continue the conversation a blue haired maid popped in front of us.

"Beg your pardon for interrupting you ladies," She said as she bowed low to the ground," But your father requests your presence immediately Princess Julie"

Julie looked at her," What could daddy want with me?" asked Julie

Princess Julie's POV

I scurried down the hall to the main room wondering why my father would have asked me to come see him. What could I have done? I never do anything wrong. Nothing ever well nothing I'm ever blamed for at least.

I looked to my side and saw that Alice was still with me. Turning to her I asked," What could daddy want from me?"

"Maybe he wants your opinion on some new law. Or maybe he's giving you a gift." She said struggling to keep up with me.

Could he be giving me a gift? It wasn't my birthday nor had I done anything to get a gift. Though he was my father didn't that make him obliged to give me a gift whenever he pleased? Oh I hope its jewelry! I was to busy reminiscing on all the beautiful necklaces he could give me to notice we had arrived to the main room.

I opened the large solid gold door saying in my sweetest voice," You wanted to see me daddy?"

The man looked his head in the way of the noise," Yes I did come over here pumpkin." He said indicating the small standing area before him

I did what he asked and gave him an urging look to continue.

" As you know you become the age of 17 last month…" how could I forget jewels, jewels ,and more jewels!" And as you also know because of Daisy's choice to marry sir Thomson villager and monger…" The king scowled at mentioning this," it has come to my attention to have you find a husband."

A WHAT? I wasn't going to get married! Daddy probably picked some loser snobby stuck up prince who thinks hes all that! How horrible would it be to live with someone who acts like that!

Before I could protest daddy continued," Before you say know here are some pictures of him." He said having one of the servents hand her a couple of pictures," His name is Prince Shun of the Meleican Kingdom"

I looked at the pictures and gasped at what I saw. The prince was gorgeous! He had long hair and two dark brown eyes. I knew it staring at those pictures he was the one.

" Oh father he's perfect!" I exclaimed," When shall I meet him?"

"Im glad your pleased," He said smiling smugly at me," You shall see him tomorrow night at dinner."

I curtsied and smiled at him I had to get ready I would meet my future love in less then a day!

**a/n: plz read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: don't worry all you Alice and shun fans its coming just be patient. Also any of you Billy and Julie fans it's coming so just wait!**

_Lady Alice's POV_

I scurried down the corridor trying to keep up with my friend. What could the king want with Julie? It's not like he asked her about the kingdom, nor was she ever in any trouble.

"What could daddy want with me?" asked Julie

I bit my lip. Julie would be insulted if I didn't give her a good trustful answer," Maybe he wants your opinion on some new law. Or maybe he's giving you a gift" I struggled to keep up with her.

The rest of the way we didn't talk. Julie seemed to be in thought about the kind of gift the king would get her. When we finally arrived Julie opened the solid gold door and stood in front of her father

"You wanted to see me daddy?" said the princess in her sweetest voice.

The man looked his head in the way of the noise," Yes I did come over here pumpkin." He said indicating the small standing area before him.

Julie trotted in front of him. I went to the side of the castle walls and listened.

" As you know you become the age of 17 last month…" said the king, " And as you also know because of Daisy's choice to marry sir Thomson villager and monger…" The king scowled at mentioning this," it has come to my attention to have you find a husband."

I struggled to keep my jaw from hanging. Julie Marry? Oh she wont like this. I turned my head over to conform my thoughts. They were right. The princess's face was red with anger and she looked like she was about to yell at her father.

Before you say know here are some pictures of him." The old man said having one of the servants hand Julie a couple of pictures," His name is Prince Shun of the Meleican Kingdom"

Julie examined the pictures and gasped. She looked at the pictures in awe.

" Oh father he's perfect!" exclaimed the princess," When shall I meet him?"

"I'm glad you're pleased," He said smiling smugly smiling at his daughter," You shall see him tomorrow night at dinner."

The princess curtsied and started to leave. I went over to the servant with the pictures.

"May I?" I asked smiling sweetly at him.

He blushed but nodded handing me one of the pictures.

I almost gasped like Julie had done. Wow he was handsome! He had the perfect jaw and long silk like black hair put into a low ponytail. His eyes in the picture looked like they were piercing your soul. I handed the picture back to the servant with much force. He and Julie would be perfect together. Both were beautiful unlike herself.

_**Time skip next day**_

_Princess Julie POV_

I smiled as my ladies in waiting helped me put on the pink dress marucho had made for me. I was hoping to wait to were this but seeing the matter I thought of no other time appropriate for it.

I had planned everything. All of the highest nobles would be in the dining hall. I would arrive what seemed to be 10 minutes late, so that all eyes would be on me. Then I would be sitting across the prince and do my best to charm him. Then we would fall madly in love! I giggled.

Alice would be coming to but she was probably in the dining hall with the others right now. She would be sitting right next to me to give me support. I tuned to the clock in 10 minutes I would be able to see him just 10 minutes!

_Lady Alice's POV_

I sighed as I put my hair up lazily in a bun letting some of the curls show in the front. I slipped into my white and green dress. It was very simple but it was my favorite thing to wear. Its skirt wasn't as huge as a ball gowns but still poofed out. It was mainly white except for the light green flower print that flowed on it.

I turned and looked at the clock. 6:08! Oh no I was late and Julie would be walking down those steps in 2 minutes! I jumped up and started to run toward the banquet hall.

_Princess Julies POV_

I held my breath as the guard opened the banquet doors for me. I didn't dare look until I started to walk down the grand stair case. I lifted my head and smiled at the guests.

"Their he is!" I screamed in my head. Keep cool Julie breath. Their we go now smile. Good.

I gracefully walked down the large stair case giving my sweetest smile to the people watching me," My apologies for being late." I said batting my eyelashes," But I just lost track of time."

I sat down across from the prince. Wow he was even more gorgeous in person! He was staring at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness" I said smiling at him.

He nodded at me. I think I'm going to faint! This is so destiny we are so made for each other I can just feel it!

I was about to bring up more conversation when I heard the door open…

**a/n: so heres another chapter how did you like it? Plz leave reviews I love hearing from fans.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Lady Alice's POV_

I managed not to trip on the hem of my dress as I ran down the castles halls. I was late. Julie would kill me! I'm late the day she was supposed to meet her future husband! Oh what kind of horrible friend am I!

I finally arrived at the doors of the dinning hall. I didn't know if I should turn around and run as far as I could or quietly go in their and beg for forgiveness. My stomach seemed to decide for me. Even outside the thick doors I could smell the large roast. My thought almost burned with desire.

Taken over by hunger I opened the door and started to walk down the grand stair case.

_Princess Julie's POV_

I turned my head to the door. A small female red head was walking down the stairs. I felt anger towards her out of all the times to be late she chose now!? Oh I am going to…wait how many times have I been late for something important of Alice's? Oh my if she held that against me we wouldn't even of had time to become friends!

" I'm so sorry!" she said still walking down the staircase," I should have paied more attention to the time."

"Its fine Alice." I said.I looked at shun to apologize to him for her tardiness but his attention was on the girl descending from the staircase.

_Lady Alice's POV_

I felt my face burn up as all the eyes followed me. I tried to look graceful not to impress but to show I had some qualities that let me deserve to be their. I hoped they thought I looked decent enough.

Mustering all the courage my body had I lifted my head. Some of the guests were looking at me but most had continued with their meals. I scanned the crowd trying to find long the long black hair I had seen in the picture. I didn't expect to see his face for it probably turned away from boredom, but to my utter astonishment I saw the face that had been in the picture staring right at me.

_Prince Shun's POV_

I waited nonchalantly for the princess. Their were two possible explanations for her absence. One she was hyperventilating over the fact she was about to meet her future husband or two she had planned being late just to get his attention. From what he had heard about her it was probably the second one.

He sighed. Hopefully the wizard hadn't been wrong, but how could he be everything had seemed to just add up. When they had gone to the wizard he had said they would find the princes true love in the castled Floranda. Just two weeks after the wizard had said that the king had posted off an offer to marry his daughter, princess Julie.

The doors opened and the princess arrived. I tried to find something different about her then other girls I had seen but to my dismay it seemed like she was a mix of every Nobel or princess I had ever seen, nothing different about her at all.

She seemed to have planned this like I expected so to please her I watched as she descended down the stairs. If I was to fall in love with her I would want her to be pleased from the moment she met me to the moment we a parted.

She was graceful that was something you couldn't deny nor could you deny her beautiful. It seemed to smack you strait in the face. Her smile glowed perfectly as she apologized for being late. The smile disappointed me it seemed like she used that smile for everyone.

She sat down across from me the smile still on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness" she said to me.

I nodded barley looking at her.

She seemed excited that I had responded to her. It reminded me of one of those puppies that no matter what you did to it, it would always come when you called it's name.

She seemed to be starting to say something but the noise of the door stopped her. As if a natural instinct my head turned to the large gold doors. A girl with long red hair put in a bun. Unlike many of the girls at the table she seemed innocent and fragile. It made me want to stop her from walking down those long stairs and carry her myself so her body wouldn't have to work.

She wasn't looking at anyone just staring at the ground but you could still see some of her face. It was red from embarrassment. The girl looked dare he say, cute.

" I'm so sorry!' she said still looking at the ground," I should have paid more attention to the time."

Unlike when the princess came in this girl seemed to really be sorry she was late. She seemed to finally get the courage to show her face. I almost fell out of my chair. She was absolutely and most positively the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

**a/n: It took me a while to write this so I hope u like it. Im asking that u review because it gives me the courage to update.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lady Alice's POV_

I looked at the prince. He was even more handsome in person. His long black hair seemed to glow brighter with every step that drew me nearer to him. His face was tanner than mine but I believe everyone is tanner than me. I stopped. My breath held his eyes were looking strait into mine and mine into his.

They were like perfect chocolate circles. They say the eyes unlock the door to the soul but this was way more. Its like I had known him forever and I haven't even talked to him. It felt like I knew everything about him.

I realized I had stopped moving and blushed. How embarrassing! I quickly moved down to the large staircase next to the princess. I didn't look at the princess or the prince I just sat down and looked at my plate.

" Anyways," said Julie turning her head to shun," How do you like the palace? Well, I guess it doesn't matter if you like it because after were married well make a new palace to represent the joining of the kingdom"

I lifted my head. the prince was _still _looking at me.

"Forgive me," He said," I don't believe I introduced myself I am Prince Shun of Meleican."

_Princess Julie's POV_

I stared at the scene still shocked. The prince didn't introduce himself to _me_. Why in the world would he do it to Alice. I mean I went him to be nice to her because she's like my best friend but still he shouldn't treat her better then me.

Alice seemed to take the jester somewhat lightly and politely said," Lady Alice."

My guts raged with jealousy was she trying to take him away from me!? No, impossible Alice would never do such a thing. She had morels unlike most Nobel girls. Shun obviously had taken some liking to her, but that's not her fault…unless he keeps that fancy.

I would win him over before that happened. I mean he and I are made for each other I can just feel it! Alice would be nothing after he got to know me, Princess Julie.

Its not that Alice isn't beautiful, but its just that shes not _as_ pretty as me but honestly who is?

I quickly put on my charming smile," Oh honey bunch,' I said batting my eyes," I believe we were disusing the new kingdom."

_Prince shuns POV_

I looked at her, right I was marrying the princess not Alice. Great. Well I haven't really talked to the princess maybe I love her but after that pet name she gave me…I shivered. Hopefully that was a joke. I decided I should say something to her.

"Of course," I said acting as if we never left the conversation," It will be built by the finest of craftsmen"

She seemed delighted I had taken part of the subject and started rambling on about different textures and designs. It hadn't been more then five minutes to realize I obviously wouldn't fall in love with her. So I directed my attention to the red head.

Her skin was frail in white showing off her rosy cheeks. Her long red hair framed her face even in its lose bun. Her eyes though I believe were the most amazing so open so full of life it gave her mystery, a mystery he wanted to unlock.

I didn't know what to say, love her or not I was going to talk to her. I completely ignored the princess and looked at Alice. She blushed cutely at me but didn't turn away. I took the opportunity to start conversation.

"Have you lived in the kingdom often?" he asked.

Alice nodded and then said," ever since my father died" she looked at her lap a frown on her face.

I got the urge to go up their and hug her, comfort her in some way so she wouldn't be sad. It pained me to see her like that. To know that something upset her and even more that I had been the one to cause it.

" I'm terribly sorry." I said," I'm sure your father was a grate man."

" He was," she whispered still looking at her lap.

" Um Hello!?" Julie's face was red with fury," Shunypoo… We were discussing the new kingdom?" She looked at Alice with anger," Alice I think it best you leave."

Alice looked at her and nodded," Yes your highness" and with that she left.

**a/n: is it me or are these chappys getting shorter? ^.^ I promise ill make the next one longer o by the by i would like 3 more reviews b4 i update again**


	6. Chapter 6

_Lady Alice's POV_

I nodded to my friend as I got up and left. This was my entire fault. I shouldn't have come to the dinner. I didn't think the prince would even look at me. I'm very plain and boring compared to the princess. Julie was going to hate me forever!

I sniffled a cry as I walked out to the garden. It wasn't completely dark. The sky's color was a dark royal blue as I went and smelled the verity of roses. I was the one who had planted them. I found gardening a fun way to help the environment grow.

My hand lightly touched the peddles of one of the pink roses. I looked around for a servant. Runo stood looking towards the sky.

" Runo," I said getting her attention," Could you please fetch me my sketch book." I hoped it would be all right. I didn't like ordering people, even servants, around but tonight was different.

"Of course madam is that all?" said the blue haired girl smiling politely at me.

"Yes, thank you." I said nodding politely at her.

In a matter of minutes Runo had managed to run to my chamber fetch me my sketch book and pencil ( I don't know if they had them back then but bear with me hear!) and bring them back to me. I sat down on the bench twirling my pencil. I was a big fan of art especially painting and sketching. I mostly did paintings/sketches of things growing in the garden but today I felt like I needed to try something different.

"Um…Runo," I said trying not to be rude fearing that I was," would you mind posing for a sketch?"

Runo looked surprised but smiled at me all the same," Of course you can Alice. I would be honored."

I smiled back at her," Thank you would you mind going by the fountain?" I asked directing her attention to the large fountain in the middle of the garden. Once she had gotten their I asked her to look at the sky.

It was almost perfect but something was missing. I bit the bottom of my lip trying to decipher what it was. Then it came to me. Getting up from the bench I went to the pink flower I was looking at earlier and picked it. My feet danced over to were Runo was and put the flower in her hands.

"There, I said smiling at her," Its perfect."

"Ok so I just stand like this?" She sad not moving her body.

"Exactly." I said sitting back on the bench," Try not to move."

I got out my sketch book and turned to a clear page. I started pressing the pencil to the page looking up frequently to see the scene in front of me. My pencil curved and twisted different lines on the page. I felt peaceful when I was drawing. It seemed natural to me.

"Done!" I said putting down my pencil," You can move now Runo."

"Oh let me see!" exclaimed the servant girl coming to my side. She examined my sketch and gasped," Oh Alice it's beautiful!

_Prince Shun's POV._

I sighed entering the chamber giving to me. Dinner was torture. After Julie had sent Alice away, much to my dismay, it took her thirty minutes to calm down. Once she finally did she batted her eye-lashes at me and talked about who knows what.

Dan looked at me," So enjoy dinner?" he asked.

"How could he not!?" Exclaimed Billy," That princess is to die for!"

"You can have her." I said going onto my bed and looking up at the celling.

"but isn't she the girl from the prophecy?" asked Dan," You know your true love?

"Not that I can see." I replied

"So are you not going to marry her then?" asked Billy looking somewhat hopeful.

"I'm staying here for now." I said," I want to investigate some things."

I got up. Since the princess had dismissed Alice from dinner I planned to find her and try to find her. Half way out the door Dan asked.

"Were you going?"

"I need a walk." I said. Not letting him ask why I left.

***

It was getting dark and I still hadn't found her. Were could she be? Did the princess force her to leave the kingdom? I best hope not. Finally I saw her. She was in the garden with a servant girl. They were looking at some journal.

Smiling inside I walked up to were the to ladies lay. Neither one saw me, so I took this to my advantage to walk behind the bench to see what they were looking at. Leaning down I

Saw it. A beautiful black and white sketch of a girl was drawn. The girl was standing by the garden fountain looking up at a starry sky. Her face was full of hope and imbetween her small hands was a flower.

"What a beautiful piece of art." I said keeping my eyes on the sketch.

Alice and the servant jumped at the sound of my voice. I found it cute.

"Thank-you," said the red head," Runo this is prince shun Julie's Fiancé."

I cringed as she said this. Why must she bring that horrible news back to me?! I acted as if I wasn't fazed by this and turned to the servant girl called Runo," A pleasure." I said bowing lowly at her.

She giggled," I see why the princess fancies you." But then her face turned hard," but don't think that kind of stuff works on me."

I honestly didn't care what she thought of me so I turned back to Alice. "It truly was beautiful." I said. I had to force myself not to say just like you.

She blushed. That vivid red blush that I already grown to love," Than..k …Yo.u" she said stuttering a bit. Then she turned to Runo," Do you mind if I go to my chamber I'm exhausted."

The servant girl nodded at her," of course Alice."

Alice turned to me," Do you your highness?" she asked.

" Of course not." I said," In your best interest I believe you should.' Though my insides were screaming don't go yet!

The red head slowly got to her feet. She nodded a good-bye to us and started to walk on to the palace grounds. She was walking slow and almost floppily. She stumbled.

"Alice!" screamed Runo running to her friend," Are you ok?"

I quickly got to her side as well. Something was wrong. I new that.

"I'm fine." Said Alice putting on a forced smile," Just tired is all…"

"Let me bring you to your room. Okay Alice?" said Runo

She nodded weakly. Runo helped Alice to her feet and they slowly walked out of the garden.


	7. Chapter 7

_Servant Runo's Pov_

I looked at the frail redhead," Alice, did you eat anything tonight?" I asked. Sometimes Alice wouldn't eat anything all day. Saying she simply wasn't hungry. When this happened she would stay in her room and sleep all day.

" Um…no," said Alice," Princess Julie asked me to leave before then."

" That Princess is awful!" I exclaimed filling up with rage," Can't she not ruin anybodies life for one minute!?"

Alice didn't look at me. She just kept walking weakly twords her bed chamber. My suggestion was she should go to the kitchen but the way Alice looked right now I didn't think she should.

"alice you need to eat something," I said simply guilding her into her room," I'll go to the kitchen and fetch you something. You just rest."

Alice for once didn't argue with being waited on. Her pale face just nodded sweetly at me as she got into her nightgown to the bed.

*************

I scampered down the hall to the kitchens. Not many people were out at this time. Most of the nobels had gone home and the servants return to the chamber so they could wake up early to serve breakfast.

I was worried about Alice. This was happening more and more now. She always claimed she just needed rest and nothing more, but I knew she was lying. Alice didn't want us to worry about her. She'd rather it be that she was left alone why everyone else cared for themselves.

I was to deep in thought I didn't look were I was going and ran into a brown haired boy.

"Owwww!" I said," Hey watch were your going!"

They boy looked up at me," I should say the same for you."

" Well its not my fault your dense." I stared at him he wasn't dressed like a nobel but nor a servant. Hopefully he wasn't highup their this is just the excuse Julie needs to dismiss me.

" Wow." said the boy looking at me mouth hanging open.

" what?" I shot back glaring at him.

" Your hair is really blue."

I growled at him," so I noticed,"

" I'm Dan." he said bowing to me

" and I'm leaving." I said ignoring him and going to the kitchens.

_Lady Alice's POV_

I smiled at Runo. It was so nice of her to go to the kitchens and bring me soup. She really shouldn't of had to do that. I didn't really need to eat dinner. It wasn't life or death if I missed one meal or three or four…oh never mind.

A knock came to my door," Come in." I said lightly.

The door opened and Julie came in. " Hey Alice," she said coming next to my bed," How are you?"

"I'm good I-"

"I'm so sorry!" she said pulling the covers to her face," I just had to dismiss you I like the prince so much!" she started balling," Oh Alice you have to forgive me! I mean after he met me he totally forgot about you anyways." after realizing what she just said,"not that your not pretty or good but im just better."

Surprisingly coming from the princess this was sweet," Of course I forgive you I'm terribly sorry the prince even had to look at me."

Julie seemed to magically stop her tears and become over joyed," All right so we're all good then."Before I could respond she put a finger over my lips,"good. I have to get my beauty rest for the prince." and walked out…

_prince shun's POV_

I walked around the palace looking for the blue haired maid called runo so she could tell me how Alice was doing. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the redheaded beauty out my mind. She was like a flower growing in my mind and the more I thought about her the more thoughts seemed to urupt in my mind. Then I heard a noise.

"Were is that dim-witted maid? I need a face treatment!"

Oh no it was the princess! Ugg I had enough of her at dinner! I tried to scramble out of their but it was to late she saw me.

" Hello Shunny Pooo," She cooed coming to my side,"What are you doing over here?" she batted her eyelashes what he supposed to flirtatiously and flinched.

" actually I was just checking on lady Alice," I said trying to sound casual. I didn't want her to hurt the girl on my be half," do you know how she's feeling.

The princess' smile seemed more forced now as she said through her teeth," Let me worry about her," and then softened tugging at my cheek," All you have to worry about is how we are going to make are room look for the new palace."

I wanted to gag. Goodness I hated this women. Oh well if I wanted to meet the red head I would have to stay at the palace.

**a/n: R&R plz**


	8. Chapter 8

_Princess Julie_

I stormed away to my room. Why wouldn't daddy let me stay home tomorrow?! Why did I have to visit the stupid princess Chan?! Should I even call her a princess? She seems more like a troll than a princess. I mean pleazzz! Red? Who wears red anymore?

I fell onto my bed and stuffed my face in the pillow.

"It's not fair!" I screamed

"What's not fair?"asked a maid brining in some more sheets.

Oh great. Just what I needed an ugly dimwitted maid. NOT!," Wouldn't you like to know." I spat at her.

Runo's eyes narrowed," Actually yes I would."

I glared at her," Well it's nothing of the importance."

She looked at me her glare gone," Well then why don't you tell me? If it's not important then it can't be harmful."

I thought for a moment. Maybe she would leave if I told her. Her simple mind would be pleased. I smirked,"Ok then," I said like if talking to a toddler," I'm just going to a friends house." I turned around and said slowly," .?"

I turned back to her, but she was gone.

_Prince Shun's POV_

I awoke. Last night I dreamt of the beautiful red head. In the dream I was in a gorgeous meadow. I had been walking around the meadow when I saw a girl with long red hair and white dress. She had been dancing all around the garden brining it to life. I had stepped closer and asked," who are you." but instead of answering me she had turned around to reveal herself as lady Alice.

And then I had awoke. I grumbled. What did it mean? Why was I thinking so much about this maiden recently?

" Excuse me your grace," the blue haired maid runo said standing at the door," But it is time for breakfast."

I sighed I honestly did not want to see the princess," I'm not hungry." I said turning away, but my stomach said other wise. A large growl escaped it.

The maid smirked at me," Really?" she said circling the bed," doesn't seem so," she said lightly," But who am _I_ to question the prince."

I scowled at her," Could you please bring something up to me."

She smiled amused," What's wrong. The perfect Prince doesn't want to see his perfect princess?" Before could answer she said," Well your in luck. The princess is away at a friends for the day."

I sighed a relief. No Julie for a full day! I let a smile form on my face. Maybe I could learn more about Alice.

_Lady Alice's POV_

I smiled at my friend as she handed my a small omlet on a plate," You didn't have to do this," I said to her feeling guilty she brought me up breakfast.

" Oh Alice please," she said laughing lightly at me," It's the least I could do." she smiled at me," eat up now. It's beautiful outside and you need to walk around a bit."

I nodded as she left and started to eat my breakfast. I quickly finished it and changed. I decided to keep my hair down and wear my green dress. It was simple but still acceptable for a nobel.

I scurried out of my room to the castle gate. On days like this I would go to the kingdoms forest and hang out by the lake. It was so nice their it was the perfect place for a calm spring's day.

When I finally arrived their I took off my slippers and pt my feet gently into the cool stream. I let my hair fall down my back as I closed my eyes and laid down on the cool moss. Everything was perfect.

_Prince Shun's POV_

I trotted on my White horse into the forest. This is were the blue haired maiden said she would be. I didn't know to believe her or not but I knew she wasn't in the palace so I had to try to find her somewere.

My eyes scanned the forest and I spotted a running stream over their. Jumping off my horse I lead it to the stream letting it drink the cool water.

" what are you doing here?"

My head turned to see a pair of beautiful brown eyes looking strait at me.

**a/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've been super super busy. I promise after the holidays I will write a lot more!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n; Ok i have an excuse to why i havent written. My hardrive crashed on my bran new laptop i got for the holidays so i havent been able to get on a computer long enough to write a whole chapter. I think you will like this chapter all you shunxalice shippers so plz readand review oh and also make sure to leave a review or two because i'm not writting till i see a couple new ones.**

_OOOOOO_

_Lady Alice's POV_

I blinked. What was the prince doing here? Oh well might as well be polite…

"I would just like to know," I said looking back at the cool blue stream in front of me," You don't have to tell me. I mean you have your rights ,more than I do infact. Noy that that's bad or anything…" I blushed not daring to look at him. Why did he make me so nervous?

_Prince Shun's Pov_

I smiled trying not to laugh. She was so cute when she blushed. Unlike most red heads he had met, her whole face didn't turn red, only her cheeks turned a faint shade of red. He found this very attractive.

"I don't mind telling you," I said tying my horse to a near by branch," To tell you the truth I was looking for you."

The forest seemed to grow silent. Alice had turned her head and looked strait at him. He matched her blush and looked away.

"really,"she asked. He still felt her gentle gaze on him," Why?"

He decided to tell her the truth. He felt it the best thing to do," I feel a strange bond towards you that I've never felt towards anyone else before," he paused a second to see her reaction. Her expression didn't change so he continued," and I plan to know exactly what it is."

Alice nodded at him then spoke," I feel it too," she said softly still looking at him," I would like to know what it is as well."

My heart beat went faster. She felt it too? The beautiful Alice felt this strange bond as well? I felt like I was going to faint. Another feeling I usually didn't experience. I sat down next to her," Why are you out here?" I asked," I told you why I was here so now you tell me."

Alice looked at him," this is were my father took me before he left." She didn't seem to break down as she said this like any other girl he knew would. He liked this. Tears always made him feel awkward,"he always would bring me hear and show me all the marvelous creatures that romed here."

I looked around. On my way here I didn't see anything," Forgive me but what creatures are you talking about? I haven't seen anything but birds since I stepped into the forest."

She looked down," The all left…" said Alice," Princess Julie banished them from the kingdom." Alice's face was filled with sadness.

An anger raged inside his stomach. How dare that filthy princess make Alice sad! That rench doesn't care about anything but herself!

" Please don't think bad about the princess," said Alice her face pleading," She has been my best friend since my father passed away."

My face softened. The girl in front of me was the one. The only one I would marry. I knew this with all my heart.

_Lady Alice's POV_

His face seeed to have soften as i said this. He looked at me and i looked at him. My heart seemed to be trying to sore out of my chest as our eyes met. This feeling is something i had never felt before. A sensation burst through my mind only one word came through._ Love..._

Flash Back

A small girl sat on the ground reading a book. She was no older then 10 it seemed and yet she was reading a book intightled _Romeo and Juliet._

"Watch you got their?" said a man with long blond hair sitting next to her," Another book?"

The girl nodded and asked," Father what is love?" her honey brown eyes looked up curiously at the man before her.

The man didnt seemed bothered by this question for he replied," Love is many things, Alice." he said putting the small child in his lap," Love can be when you have a friend,that no matter how bad they can act you will always want to be with," He smiled," Love can be an action that you do regurally and enjoy doing."

the little girl piped up at this," like when i paint and read?" she asked," is that love?"

the man cuckled and nodded at her," Yes i would say you love to do those things..." he said smiling at her," now love is also when you fall into it. What i mean by this is you grow an emotion and desire to be with a person forever."

Alice looked at the man," Like you and mother." It wasnt a question the girl new.

Her father nodded," Exactly," he said a smile on his face," just like that. Now here may be the most important one,"Alice leaned closer to him," Love is stronger than any army or weapn or potion, it can conquer anything."

End flashback.

I looked at shun. I did love him, I loved him with all my heart and what he did next didnt even surprise me.

"Alice do you love me?"

i nodded,"Yes."

"then will you leave this kingdom and come live with me? Alice will you marry me?

"No."

OOOOOO

**a/n: Want to know what happens next? i will continue this after i resive a couple of reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I dedicate this chapter to all my fans you're the only reason I've been able to keep writing!**_

_WOW UPDATE IT!! NOW! I WANT MORE!!_

_WOW! dun dun dun! i hope Shun falls for Alice instead of Julie! but give her Billy so she wont be left out!_

_CUTE but Julie is kinda selfcentered and Shun like Alice! too cute keep updateing or else!_

_Aw cute and Julie wont be there to ruin it!_

_NO! POOR SHUN! SAY YES ALICE! AND SHE'S DOING IT FOR JULIE! GR JULIE_

_-__crimson angel3579_

_It sounds soo exciting! Will Julie like someone else than her betrothed? Like Billy?! Unless her betrothed is Billy. I doubt it. I'll bet the betrothed is Shun._

_EVIL! Leaving a cliffy like that. Great story though._

_So CUTE! LOVE THIS STORY!_

_SO CUTE!_

_Thank you so so much for updating! I might have said this before but I LOVE THIS STORY!_

_I JUST HAVE TO SAY THIS! THIS IS THE BEST EVER!_

_It's just adorable! Is Dan one of Shun's friends?_

_Aww! I wanted to read more!_

_-__AlicexShunFan_

_I hope you continue this story. It seems like a good one_

_-__Cherryblossom845_

_...SHUN...HAVE...FEELINGS..._

_WHAT THE BEP JULIE?!!?!?!?_

_...SHUN HAS FEELINGS!_

_JULIE IS A BEEP! I WISH SHE WAS THE NOBLE LADY, AND ALICE WAS THE PRINCESS!_

_YES!! JULIE IS GONE! Shun is in Alice's fav. place...thins should be interesting!_

_WT! WHY DID SHE SAY NO!_

_-__cherrysaki-chan_

_Sweet! I like it!Are you gonna put the other characters in it? That'd be awesome!_

_-__CloneGirl_

_hey, i love your bakugan love me or hate me story! It's awesome! Are you gonna make it so alice and shun get together and maybe billy will fit somewhere in the mix for julieXD? I'm pumped for the next chapter!_

_-__Vampriss16_

_O.M.G,that was great! I have been checking every day to see if you updated it and I will keep checking! That is the be story I have ever read. PLEASE keep writing! You're 1!_

_Hi, It's me again, keep up the good work.(This is still the best story I have ever read). PLEASE KEEP WRITING!_

_This is great!(It's still the best story I ever read)! KEEP WRITING YOU ARE 1!_

_Awsome! I'm still checking every day. Please update_

_Thank you for updating, this is pretty much all I do on the computer. I just check for updates on all the stories, read them, and then I go off the computer._

_AWW! That is so sweet_

_-Silver cloud _

_Lol. Nice chapter i liked it! Hehe. he almost feel out of his chair.^^ Love is in the air!^^_

_Haha Julie take that! But dont worry im sure billy will be there for you soon! Nice chapter. Eh. Julie thats not nice! . Alice didnt deserve that.. But oh well._

_Rotfl. I feel bad for shun. Yay! Runo and Dan met!^^ But Runo didnt really give him a second thought.. Nice job!_

_-__CattyGothLoli_

_where is the end!?_

_-__igor11_

_Please continue this! I want to see what happens next! :D_

_-__bluesapphire19_

_This is REALLY GOOD. I can't wait for another update. (With emphasis on the CANT WAIT)._

_-__PokemonKnight_

_I love your story! But you stopped the chapter right when it was getting good! I hope you finish the next chapter soon, I can't wait!^v^_

_-__IceShadow27_

_**Me: *sniff* I love yall so much! *puts fans in a death binding hug and starts bawling***_

_Prince Shun's POV_

I blinked looking at Alice. Why would she say no? Was it because she was afraid of becoming a princess? Was it she didn't want to leave her kingdom?" Alice," I said cupping her heart shaped face into my hands," If it's because you don't want to be royal, I'll give up my crown." I paused tears were falling from her face," If its because you can't part with your kingdom we'll have another house here and come whenever you want." I looked her strait into her honey brown eyes," I will do anything to be with you."

Tears streamed from her eyes as she pulled away," I wish I could say yes," She said her voice cracking a bit," I love you shun, but I've loved Julie longer" it took me a minute to get what she was saying. The princess was her friend and Alice was loyal to her. This only added my already growing love for her. She continued," Julie was my friend when I had none." She had turned around and wasn't looking at me anymore perhaps it hurt her to much," and as long as she claims love for you, I will not except any relationship with you that would hurt her." she turned around and looked me strait in the eyes and moved closer pressing her gentle lips to mine.

Her kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was soft and giving, letting me fill with pleasure at the touch. The world meted around me as I kissed her back. I don't know how long we stayed like that. It could have been minutes, hours, or maybe even days but I didn't care.

She finally ripped her lips from mine," I'm sorry she whispered." and ran.

The land was empty. Dead.

_Runo's POV_

I hugged Alice close to me cradling her motherly. She told me what happened to her and I felt as if murdering the prince. How dare he do this to her! He was going to die a long painful death… oh wait back to helping Alice. His death would have to wait till later…

Unlike other girls would have done during this situation she didn't sob,(in other words she didn't bawl like a crazy teenager who just broke up with her boyfriend) she only let a couple tears slide down her cheeks at a time.

" Alice I'm going to get you something to eat." I said she looked pale, paler than usual and she seemed weak.

The red head nodded and put her head on the pillow closing her eyes. She didn't fight me taking care of her like she usually. Something was wrong.

I closed her door and ran down to the kitchen only to be stopped by the boy I had met earlier.

" Hey your runo right?" He said smiling at me," it's nice to see you again."

" Move it Dale." I said trying to get around him, but his arms were blocking me.

" It's Dan and maybe I don't want to move."

" And why would that be?" I spat at him trying to find away around him.

" You interest me." He said simply," and I like to bother you."

" Listen," I shot at him glaring," I'm not in any mood to talk to you or your prince right now." I didn't give him a chance to retort a ran strait into his arm and got through.

_Princess Julie's POV_

"What!?" i said screaming at my father," what do you mean he might be leaving!?"

Her father looked at her," He says he doesn't love you and it was a huge mistake." he seemed to be nervous," and um said he would be leaving tomorrow."

Tears formed in my eyes. What did he mean the prince didn't love me? How could he not love me? I mean I'm me!

" his grandfather is trying to get him to stay now. don't worry." said her father," he said that the prince just needs to spend more time with you that's all."

I nodded sighing a relief the prince would learn to love me.

_Runo's POV_

I nockedon the door managing not to spill the warm bow in my hands. After my incounter with dim or was it dale? Anyways after I left I finally managed to get Alice some food. I knocked again. No one answered. "Alice" I said eaningclose to the door trying to hear a voice," Alice!"

I slammed the door open and what I saw made the bowl I was carrying fall off my hand and land on the floor with a crack. Alice was lying down but not on her bed on the floor, unconscious.

_Princess Julie's POV _

I turned about leave my father and find the prince a maid flung herself into the room.

"come quick!" she screamed," Lady Alice is Ill!"

I felt my body freeze.

**Me: K I've been planning this to happen like forever but I think I shed a tear or two writing this chapter. Plz leave some reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm so happy to write this chapter for yall, but it seems through out this story I've created some Julie haters… '^.^ oopsi. **

**Here are some of my awesome comments I got from my last chapter.**

**Sorry authors not putting your names this time, but you know who you are.**

I'm crying! Awesome chapter!

AH! NOT ALICE! WHAT WILL SHUN SAY?GR THAT JULIE! UPDATE SOON!

JULIE YOU BEEP!!SHUN WIL NEVER LOVE YOU! I HOPR YOU DIE! ALICE NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ALICE!**(me: um this one kinda scared me for a while, I was afraid you were going to hurt me…)**

Aww. She kissed him. But know he's leaving. I think Julie should meet Billy.. What!? She's sick now? Interesting. Update soon, kay?!

ARG! CLIFF HANGER! Must you torture us poor readers like this?

I love this! Keep up the great work and update soon!

very very nice  
the best chapter

**Thanks for your support. I really hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote.**

_Prince Shun's POV_

"Just stay a little while longer." Insisted my grandfather for the fifth time since I told him of my departure.

" No." I said sternly continuing to pack my things. Goodness he is getting on my nerves.

" This girl is your true love," he insisted," Why would you want to upset her.

"I want to do more than upset her." He thought bitterly. I turned to my grandfather and sighed," That's just it, she _isn't _the girl the wizard spoke of."

"What!? How could she not be?" exclaimed my grandfather oddly bewildered at this statement," He said we would find the girl in _this _kingdom, in _this _castle!"

I looked at him," And we did, or in other words I did, but it wasn't Julie."

His mouth fell open before bubbling up with frustration," Well than who the ruddy hell is it then if not the princess!?"

I felt a pain come through my body at this question. The same pain I had felt in the woods this very afternoon. I finally responded before turning back to my baggage," It doesn't matter any more."

Now my grandfather was really red in the face," If it doesn't matter than why on earth can you not marry the princess?! I mean if this true love person isn't important why not marry her?"

I smirked in spite of myself as my fist clenched," That one is simple," I said turning back to my grandfather," I hate her and personally I wish she would hate me."

My grandfather lost all color in his face," Ha..Hate her?" The color come back to him instantly as his emotions began to boil," How can you hate her!? You met her at dinner left had almost a whole day without her and NOW you hate her?! How on earth can this be?"

"Simple." I said again," because she took my love away from me."

Before my grandfather could ask me anything else, I walked out of the chamber. I looked towards the ground as I walked trying to clear all emotion from my mind, but it was easier said than done. Thoughts of Alice's tender kiss took over my mind like a dictator and then my imagination went into drive as a silver haired princess came into the seen and dragged away the beautiful red head. As this happened I turned and faced the walls of the corridor connecting it with my fist.

"Excuse me," said a voice. It sounded torn and hurt. I jerked my head up to see the blue haired maid in front of me, Her silver eyes glossy as a sign she was about to cry.

"Yes Runo?" I said trying not to sound annoyed. My anger at Julie still boiling in the bit of my stomach.

"Al-Alice…" She stammered before she started to choke on tears," is...*sniff* Ill."

My face froze," How Ill?" I asked my voice shaking afraid of the outcome.

Instead of answering the small blue haired maid just sobbed. I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the hospital wing. What was wrong with Alice? Did someone hurt her? Did she fall walking from the forest? My mind raced with all kinds of possibilities and then I remembered. That night in the garden she had looked pale and was weak. She also was drowsy and had stumbled… Was that all signs of sickness I had missed? I instantly hated myself for not realizing it sooner. How could I have not noticed? My Alice might be on her death bed for my foolish mistake.

I finally arrived my breathing heavy, to find a small group of people around a small bed. Their in the bed was Alice, pale white and unconscious. Her face looked peaceful as it laid on the small puffy white pillow. She looked like a statue, beautiful, and dead. My face cringed at this word. No she can't be, She couldn't be…

"Alice…" I breathed heading towards the bed and getting on my knees so I could be level with her.

The people in the room looked at me but I ignored them the only thing that mattered to me now was Alice.

"Oh Shun!" cried a feminine voice. Julie came next to me, ears in her eyes, and hugged me sobbing into my chest.

"Get off me!" I growled at her not taking my gaze off Alice. She was the last person in the world I wanted to be near.

_Princess Julie's POV_

I reacted instantly removing my hands from his body.

" Wha-what?" I stammered sniffling as more tears came from my eyes.

" You heard me."

" I don't understand? Why are you so mad?"

He was still looking at Alice. He seemed in pain like if looking at her lifeless body was as if looking at the hangings of the criminals, and then said" Why do you think you love me?!" but he didn't let me reply," It's because you are so convinced you do, and maybe if you weren't she would be ok!"

I looked at him. Was he blaming me for wanting to be with him? Why?

After a moments pause he wispered" She loves you." He put Alice's hand in his as he countinued," She hurt herself just so she wouldn't hurt you."

I was confused now. What did he mean?

"What do you mean?" I asked him no sadness this time just curiosity.

"She refused to marry me," he mumbled tightening his grip on Alice's hand," Just so you wouldn't be hurt."

I remained silent. What? Shun liked Alice? Alice liked him back? That's impossible I love Shun, don't i?

_Lady Alice's POV_

"She should wake up soon." Said a unfamiliar voice.

I felt like I was in a daze. It's like I was asleep but couldn't wake up. I tried to lift my eyelids but they seemed to be tin blocks. I started to feel the rest of my body. I felt my left hand being held by something warm, it felt right.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw it. People were around my bed looking at me some with tears in their eyes. I turned to were I had felt the warmth on my hand and saw the prince looking at me, eyes filled with emotion.

" Alice…" He whispered softly.

"How did I get here?" I asked looking around. In the corner of the room sat the princess not looking up at me lost in her own thoughts.

Before I could call out to my best friend, a plump nurse-maid came towards me and put her hand on my head," The potion seems to be working but I want you to stay here for another couple of hours," she said," Just to make sure."

I nodded to her and then looked at shun. He kissed my hand and I smiled lightly into his eyes. He didn't smile but he didn't need too. I knew he was happy and that's the reason I smiled.

_Princess Julies POV_

It had been an hour and a half since Alice had woken up, and Shun hadn't left Alice's side for a second. They were talking quietly so no one could hear what they were saying, but by looking at them you could guess.

I felt my eyes swell up with new tears. _I_ wanted a boy to worry with me. _I _wanted a boy to look me in the eyes. _I_ wanted a boy who kissed my hand. _I _wanted a boy to love me unconditionally, no matter what happens.

After thinking this I realized. If I kept my friend away from him even for a second I would regret it. Shun loved Alice and to my astonishment Alice loved him back.

**Me: So what you think?Plz review.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: sry I haven't updated in a while but I just got a cat! YA ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Prince Shun's POV_

I kissed Alice's soft hand letting my lips linger. I felt her gaze on me smiling. I would do anything to make her smile. To here her laugh. I looked up at her the smile melted my heart.

"Are you alright?" I asked my emotions stirred with concern.

She nodded and than said in a small voice," I'm fine. The nurse-maid said I'll have to stay here for atleast another week and then ill have to be watched heavily for a couple days after that." She closed her eyes for a second before saying," Would you mind if I lied down the rooms spinning."

I nodded adjusting the pillows and guiding her don gently in a sleeping position letting her hair brush against my skin sending butterflies into my stomach. I bent don and kissed her cheek tenderly I felt the princess watching me but I did not care.

I got up the princess on my tail but her face was different than usual it wasn't flirty nor determined, it was kind gentel. She gave me a polite gesture to leave for a moment. My eyes wandered to Alice debating wether or not to leave her.

"It will only take a minute." she said her eyes looking at Alice," I don't want you to leave her either."

I stopped. Stopped everything. what? Before I could respond the princess was already usurping me out the door.

when we finally were alone in the corridor she breathed," what happened." She didn't say it as a question.

I blinked a couple times before saying," pardon?"

"With you and Alice." She looked at me not in an accusing way just a curious one.

I turned knowing it must be some kind of trick," Why should I tell you?"

She sighed and then said," I guess It doesn't matter anyways. If Alice truly loves you and has already hurt herself on my behalf, I give myself no say in anything."**(a/n: incase you don't get what she's saying here she's saying she has already done enough wrong in the situation and shouldn't do anything more.) **She continued," I see she loves you and if I was to do anything to her that might keep her away from you I could never forgive myself."

I looked at her," Alice is still your friend. If she thinks marring me will hurt you she would never do it."

She nodded," I'm going to talk to Alice."

_Maid Runo's POV_

I walked down the halls silently thanking the Lord that Alice was alright. I heard fast footsteps behind me and turned to see The boy Dan behind me. He waved a large smile on his face," Hey Runo!"

I felt my face grow hot and turned away. As I blushing? I never blushed!

" Hello." I said as he came next to me not making any eye contact.

"I heard Alice is better She's your friend right?"

I nodded still not meeting his gaze.

" I'm glad she's alright."

" me too."

Their was an awkward silence and I felt my heart beating faster and faster with every second that went by.

" Sooo…" said Dan his face turning red," I was just wondering, you know if I would ever see you again." He was looking away.

"Probably not."

"Then I need to give you this," Dan bent down and made his lips touch mine," Cya Runo." and he left, left me red faced and smiling.

_Lady Alice's POV_

I slowly raised myself looking around. Shun had left. My heart sank and then I felt like hitting myself. I was being so selfish! I couldn't expect shun to stay here with me the whole week. I heard the door open but it wasn't shun who emerged, it was Princess Julie.

" Alice," she said quietly," Can I talk to you?"

I nodded to her," Of course Julie."

She sat don on the stool shun had used," I want you to say yes to shun."

I blinked," What?"

Her face was serious," Today in the forest," she said giving me time to retrace my thoughts," He asked you to marry himand you said no."

I nodded," You love shun," I whispered looking at my hands," I can't say yes."

I felt the princess' arms go around me," Oh Alice You are such a good friend!" she screeched pulling me close," and that's why I want you to accept," before I could do anything else the silver haired princess said," You love him and he loves you, you would only be hurting yourself and the prince if you don't."

I nodded. My heart fluttering with joy. If Julie was letting me marry him then I could still love shun and be friends with Julie.

Well I guess it's true. _You can love me or hate me._

**A/n: k ppl im not done quite yet. Theirs always room for an epilogue am I right?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me:This is my last chapter I hope you like it!!!!**

_Lady Alice's POV_

"Hold still miss Alice." said a blonde haired boy," I can't add the finishing touched with you moving like this"

I gave him an apologizing look," Sorry," I said," I'm just so nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?" said a silver girl coming up to me smiling lightly. She was wearing a long light pink dress. Her beautiful hair fell half way don her back with a small arrangement of pink roses tucked behin her ear," It's going to be perfect," she giggled,"and if its not ill beat the person responsible for messing it up."

I gave her a light doubtful smile," but what if _I'm_ the one who messes it up."

" You wont be. I know you wont."

" Yeah it will probably be Julie who ruins everything." said another voice coming on to my other side. The girl was wearing an identical dress to Julie's. Her long blue hair trailed down her back and her bangs were clipped to the side.

Julie scowled at her," No I won't! I'm not the maid of honor for nothing you know!" she turned her back to the maid pouting," and besides it will probually will be you messing it up, you and your fiance Dan."

They glared at each other .

" Um guy's…"I said," Could e not talk about who's going to mess up my wedding I'm already nervous enough."

" Oh um sorry…"

"Your all done lady…or should I say _princess _Alice." Marucho smiled at me.

I blushed," I'm not a princess quite yet."

A freckled faced boy with long blonde hair came out and said," Excuse me miss, it's time."

_Prince Shuns POV_

I heard the music start to play as the people in the seats started to stand up and turn to face the ile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my best man, Dan, smiling at me. I kept my gaze at the ile not wanting to miss anything that was about to happen.

A small curly haired boy and curly red hair girl started walking down the ile. They both were very young wearing childish clothes. The girl carried a basket of flowers and dropped them on the ground as she passed by. The boy walked more cautiously as he carried a red velvet billow in his dark rough hands. On the pillow layed to small silver rings

They walked down the ile. Parents awing at their youthfulness as they reached the front. Then more footsteps were heard as to more girls,this time older, walked down in identical pink dresses and behind them walking gracefully was Alice. He held his breathe at the sight of her. She was wearing a long white sleeveless dress. It flowed lightly as she walked. Her hair glowed in the light. On the top of her head layed a crown of white roses. She was in one word beautiful.

Before I new it she was next to me smiling that one smile she only used for me and for a first time in what seemd like forever.I couldn't find one fault in my life.

_Runo's POV_

I turned my head towards Dan and he winked at me. I smiled with Dan I just couldn't help but smile.

The priest started to talk. He seemed to be talking about everything and anything for that matter. I didn't really try to hard to pay attention for it seemed with every word he said me and Dan were closer together unti finally are hands were intertwined.

_Shun's POV_

" Do you Shun Zazimi take Gahehbich as you wife."

I nodded taking the ring from the boy next to me and put it on her finger,"I do," I said I kissed her hand," Now and forever…" I whispered.

" and do you Alice Gahebich take Shun Zazimi as your husband."

" I do."

" Then I pronounce you Man and wife." said the pastor smiling," You may now kiss the bride."

Are lips met. It was a soft gentel kiss. One that will be in my mind forever.

And when are lips finally untangled I smiled knowing that would be the best moment in my life.

_Princess Alice's POV_

When are lips finally parted I looked my new husband in the eyes. He was mine and I was his and that's the only thing that mattered right no. We would be together now and forever…

_Princess Julie's POV_

The rest of the wedding seemed to be a blur to me. All of us were now at the end of the reception. Alice was standing ith a bunch of wild girls waiting for the bouquet to be thrown. Personally I found it just plain silly. I didn't need a bouquet of flowers to tell me if I was going to get married I was better than that.

I raised my hands in the air and felt something fly into them. I looked up to see what I had caught. The bouquet. I grumbled looking at the flowers. The were very nice but please like im going to get married soon. I lifted my head and instantly spotted someone. A boy around my age with long blonde hair and freckles was standing their sipping a glass of wine. Hmm… I might as well be nice and introduce myself.

_Princess Alice's POV_

I waved good bye to all my friends as I entered the carrige. All my close friends had given me hugs and wished me good luck and were ready to go. The carrige started to move as shun put his arm around me.

" Don't worry," he whispered in my ear," We'll see them again soon."

" Promise?"

" I promise."

And for the second time that day we kissed.

**a/n: WAAAA!!!!1 I can't believe I finished!!!!! I'm going to miss you guys so much! Look out for my new one-shot that's coming at the end of the month. LUV YALL!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
